Holy Knight
by OneGirlStudio
Summary: Prussia will deliver his master's final letter no matter what, he is awsome after all... AU. Hints of GerIta. Includes Cat!Prussia. Based off of the song  K . Rated T for character death and minor cursing.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "K" OR HETALIA!**_

* * *

><p><em>Holy Knight<em>

* * *

><p><em>The cat walks along the weekend avenue, holding the curled tail it prides itself on majestically.<em>

The white cat walked along the rode of a busy city, red eyes glowing in the darkness. It stood tall and proud, a slightly crooked tail twitching on occasion – if you looked closely you'd swear you saw those eyes look at you with a haughty glint to them.

_Because of how it looked, the cat was detested; people threw stones at its body, which melted into the darkness…_

"Look, it's the demon cat!" a loud voice roused the cat from his peaceful sleep. Such rude humans… can't they see that an absolutely _awesome _creation of the feline species is trying to get its beauty rest?

"It's the cat with the hell fire eyes!" he caught on quickly, this wasn't a very promising tone of voice… deciding that it was his cue to leave; the red eyed cat ran.

Almost immediately being pelted with rocks, the cat continued on into the black night.

_The cat got used to being alone, in fact, it wanted to be; it was too much bother to feel for others._

The cat watched silently as a young couple – one a rather stiff looking fellow that wore glasses and the girl looked as if she had everything in the world with a big goofy smile on her face. The cat liked those two… a lot. They'd always set out food for him in front of the house; and even the girl used to play with him as a kitten.

However, it was most likely out of pity.

But… but… it's alright…! The cat was the most amazing and unique being to walk the earth! So… of course he could really care less about being lonely… right…?

_But then a young painter took the cat in his arms "Good evening little one… we're quite alike, you and I…"_

One day, in the winter, the snow was coming down in a gentle fall. After the children had let him be after a merciless beating (damn it they'd caught him again) a man knelt down next to him and carefully picked him up.

"_Mein Gott_… children are so cruel these days…" a blonde and rather harsh looking man scratched the back of the startled cat's ear, "Say, you're a bit like how I used to be… no one accepted me when I was younger –"

_Struggling in his arms, the cat frantically scratched away; an escape route called loneliness. It ran and ran…Still unable to trust the first kindness…The first warmth of its whole life._

The German winced as the white cat hissed and lashed out; scratching his hand. In the process he dropped the cat and the frantic feline raced away. He wasn't lonely. The cat knew he wasn't… though he had to admit that it felt good being scratched behind the ear.

The man would just leave him in the end anyway… no one would ever care about a tom like him…

_But no matter how far it ran, the stranger followed close behind._

The cat stopped after a good three blocks and began to feel as though he lost the German. See? The awesome him could easily out run –

He froze as panting sounded behind him, "H-Hey… don't… ru-run off like that you… silly, cat…!" huffing he carefully picked up the stunned cat. "Come on, would you like to come with me? _Los geht's _…" the red eyed cat found himself snuggling into his new owner's embrace.

Maybe he wouldn't have to be lonely anymore…

_It came to be the cat and the young painter's second winter together; the painter gave his friend a name HOLY KNIGHT…_

When the next winter rolled around, the cat had completely settled in with the German; he wasn't the most well behaved cat, and life was still difficult since his owner happened to be a struggling painter. But. He was still very happy.

Then one day, the blonde said something that puzzled the cat. "I haven't given you a name yet have I?" he smiled softly, "Ah, I know one… I'll name you after my deceased older brother, Gilbert, my Holy Knight. Would you like that?" the cat cocked his head then realized that he'd been given a _name _an awesome name at that.

Red eyes shining with happiness 'Gilbert' climbed up on the man's shoulder and licked his cheek fondly.

_His sketchbook was all in black and white; the cat too, found itself closer to its first friend…_

The white cat sat on his owner's lap and watched him sketch. He only ever sketched pictures of him (not that he minded, it was cool to see himself come to life on paper) true that he wasn't very good at it, and his paintings never sold.

But Gilbert still really liked to watch his master sketch. It made him feel closer to him; his very first and only friend…

_But then, one day…The painter, who has fallen ill from his life of poverty,_

As Gilbert sat by his master's desk he looked up curiously what could he possibly be writing? He didn't like how he'd been looking for the past few months; his master had been coughing up red stuff and he was confused as what to do. He'd heard him talking on the phone and heard things like 'money', the phrase 'not enough' and… 'medicine'…

Finally, he took the letter and put it into an envelope.

"Gil, come on why don't we go and get you something to eat…? And we also have to go out and run an errand…" yet why was he still taking care of him in such a state? And for the first time the cat noticed… his master didn't _eat _anymore…

_And wrote one last letter and told the cat…_

Suddenly on their way to the door, Gilbert flinched in alarm as his owner began a violent coughing fit and slide down in the hallway. Darting over to him worriedly, the white cat nuzzled his leg; when his master finally pulled his hand away from his mouth and looked at it he grimaced.

"… Looks like I won't be making it to the post office…" the cat could only look on worriedly as his master coughed again, Gilbert saw that red liquid seeping from his mouth again.

_"Run! Run! Bring this to them, my love who awaits my homecoming; of this boy who ran off with dreams in his head"_

"…Say… Gilbert…?" he asked as the cat laid curled in a ball on his lap. "Could you do me a favor…?" shakily he held up the letter. "…I won't be coming back to him anymore… please my friend, bring this to Feliciano…" his blue eyes grew dull. "I'm… sorry, Feli… I'm an idiot… I shouldn't have left you…" tears welled up in his eyes; "Please, bring this to my precious person waiting for me in the west…"

_Pictures of a bad luck cat never sold, but still, you drew only me… _

His master, no matter what his master had always only draw pictures of himself… they didn't make much but he still only painted the cat. The cat that was a 'demon'. A cat that had 'hell fire eyes'…

_Hence, you grew cold. So, with determination I took the letter._

His master stopped moving after that, but… defiantly Gilbert would certainly deliver his master's final wish! He took the letter in his mouth; using the table as leverage he jumped out of the window and used the cardboard boxes piled in the alley as stepping stones.

It was his turn to pay back his master.

_The cat ran along the mountain road, in the snow, holding the promise it made to its deceased friend in its mouth…_

Gilbert ran along the mountain trail, his master had said westward right? So he would head west then! The snow was becoming painful, and soon he wouldn't feel his paws anymore… but none the less he would defiantly deliver that letter! He'd made promise and he was going to keep it.

_The children shouted, "Look, it's the servant of the devil!" And threw rocks at it "It doesn't matter what they call me, I have a name they can't take away!"_

In the next village he passed through the children threw rocks and sticks at him yet again, "Demon cat! Red eyed tabby!" "A sign of the devil!" voices coursed with insults as sticks and stones pelted Gilbert's small form; open sores formed on his back but he continued on.

These names couldn't put him down anymore; because he already had an awesome name.

_Holy Knight, He called ME a "HOLY KNIGHT"! With all of the kindness and warmth he had Perhaps there's a reason one as detested as I was born…_

His name wasn't any of those things anymore… he was a knight of justice, his name was 'Gilbert the Holy Knight'! His master gave him that name and he would accept no other! His master saved him from loneliness; he gave him warmth and happiness… if there was a reason for such street trash like him to be born into this world…

_Maybe I was born for what I must do today… I'LL RUN AS FAR AS I HAVE TO!_

This had to be the reason why he was born; he would serve his master until the very end! For as long as he possibly could he would push on and deliver this letter to his master's most precious person in the west!

_So he arrived at his friend's birthplace, only a little farther to his lover's place…_

He smelled the air; was this the town? It still smelled faintly of his master… Yes, this had to be the place…! Only a little farther, he just had to hang on for a bit longer…

_He ran, he fell… covered in wounds, no time even to stand up again. The jeers and violence…_

He ran down the streets of the quiet town and winced as his legs gave out on him; damn it all! He could do this! There was no time… he was running out of time… someone's foot kicked him out of the way and into a wall.

_I mustn't lose! I'm HOLY NIGHT! Dragging his arms and legs that were about to fall off, he took off running again._

No! He wouldn't lose! He was the most amazing thing that had ever set foot on the planet, something like this couldn't kill him! Even though his entire body felt stiff and cold; Gilbert stood up and ran toward the place where his master's smell was the strongest.

_I've found it! THIS IS THE HOUSE!_

Gilbert felt himself relax in relief as he saw someone tending to the garden, outside of the house that smelled of his master. Wobbling, he all but dragged himself over to the man with a beautiful shade of auburn colored hair. Quickly the stranger appeared horrified by the sight of the injured cat and took of the apron he was wearing wrapping it around the white cat.

He nudged the letter to the man's cheek. And snuggled deeper into the apron; it smelled like master…

_The lover who read the letter, added a letter to the already motionless cat's name and buried it…_

Tears dripped onto his face as the angel with auburn hair finished the letter and hugged his close to his chest. "Thank you, ve… thank you… thank you…!" Gilbert felt his vision blur and darken. He was coming to be by his master's side really soon…

Snuggling into the warmth of the apron the red eyed cat's eyes closed for the final time.

_The lover buried their HOLY KNIGHT…_

Putting a rose on the grave, Feliciano smiled sadly at the grave. Etched into the grave was the simple name 'Holy Knight'. "… Thank you… thank you for delivering his final message to me… My dear_** Holy Knight**_…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: OH GOD I CRIED. I CRIED SO MUCH WHILE WRITING THIS AND LISTENING TO THE SONG. God, why Prussia WHY! This was based off of the song "K" by Bump of Chicken… My god I don't know what was wrong with me while I was writing this… (I also had to change around the lyrics a bit) I'm… I'm sorry I killed you Catussia…! Seriously, the song will make you cry (and if you don't cry while you imagine Prussia as the cat you have no **_**heart **_**TT . TT) And this idea came after I watched Catalia… gosh darn it! Now I'm going to tear up every time I see Cat Prussia! A-Anyway that one bit of Germany in the middle was "Let's go" if you couldn't guess… I hope that you will review and the link to the video is here (just remove the spaces):**_

_**http:/ / www . youtube . com / watch?v=h2mH7wFiaKo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Review and higher my self esteem~**


End file.
